Duel Iago
by Kihin Ranno
Summary: A power play in the black of night, opposites warring over one man. When they walk away from it, who will be the victor, who the loser? Who will reap the spoils, and who will be left with nothing to show for their strength? WARNING: MENTIONS OF SLASH


Duel Iago  
Written for the Sailor Moon Monthly Fanfiction Challenge on LiveJournal  
February Challenge - Day Sixteen: Blood  
1/1  
by Kihin Ranno

Endymion wondered if they knew he knew.

They were marvelous at keeping it a secret of course. He wasn't even certain that her guardian or the Queen of the Moon herself was aware of their tryst. But he knew. He had known the moment it began and he was almost positive that he knew what nights they met and what nights they abstained. It was some sort of sense that he felt in his blood, making it boil with heat and jealousy.

Oh, he did envy her. He would envy anyone in her position. Touching skin he'd never beheld, kissing lips he'd never be able to feel, hearing her name moaned by that deep, sensuous, dark voice rumbling deep within his chest. He could feel his wanting rage rise just thinking about it, driving him to act where he otherwise would have remained silent.

That was why he waited for the soldier in the hallway she would surely take to meet her secret lover, hiding in the shadows for her to make an appearance. He didn't have to wait long before he heard her footsteps, golden hair glittering in the starlight. He did not make a sound until she was just feet from him, and then he stepped out, blocking her path.

She jumped, betraying her surprise. But moments later that was gone, replaced with a smirk and a twinkle he'd grown accustomed to. Endymion narrowed his eyes just looking at her, tightening his jaw to keep from yelling. Or worse.

"Prince Endymion," she pronounced, bowing in what he was certain held some thread of disrespect, though he could pinpoint nothing. "You're about late."

"So are you, Venus" he remarked coldly, never dropping her gaze.

She quirked an eyebrow, smiling. "We Venusians need little sleep." She laughed, and in that moment he realized that she had indeed known just how much he was privy to. And she also knew why he was there. "We have much more stimulating things to do at night."

Endymion felt himself reach boiling point again. He towered over her, trying to use his height to an advantage in intimidating her. Even as he advanced, she remained firmly planted, laughing at him with her eyes. "You could have any man, Venus. I have three other generals to choose from. There's no reason for you to go after hi--"

"Kunzite?" Venus taunted, turning over the syllables as if his name was some dirty little secret all her own. "I appreciate your offer, Prince, but I am quite satisfied with Kunzite at the moment. But I'll keep that in mind should I grow bored with him." She smirked, eyes sparkling even more. "Although I must warn you, I don't see that happening any time soon."

"What makes him so special?" Endymion snarled, curling and uncurling his fingers.

Venus laughed again, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "If you have to ask me that, Prince, I wonder why it is you seem to hate me so much."

"Why do you want him?" Endymion demanded, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Venus shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?" She paused, regarding him strangely. "I think the more interesting question is…" she trailed off, stepping forward, moving for the first time since this conversation had begun. She raised her hand, tracing a fingernail along his jaw line. For reasons most likely centering around her heritage, Endymion found himself shivering even though he would have preferred not to. "Why do **you** want him?"

Endymion swallowed, wanting to look away, but refusing to show her that weakness.

"You could have him you know," Venus told him softly, her voice equal parts revolting and hypnotizing. "I'd let you. I wouldn't mind sharing him, just for tonight." She licked her lips, briefly arching both of her eyebrows. "Of course, you'd have to take me along with him, but you wouldn't mind, would you? Just as long as you could have your precious Kunzite just for one night. One night to hold in your memory forever. My presence wouldn't make much of a difference. Just as long as you could be in his arms, feel his hands grab your hips, and hear his voice in your ear just once… Then you'd be content."

It was tempting. So tempting. This woman had an intoxicating effect on men. He could feel it even as his mind began to cloud and his vision swim. He'd heard stories about the power of Venusian women, and he knew that a few words and gestures from her would make Kunzite an equally willing participant. And perhaps she was right. Perhaps he only needed to be taken once and then this desire in his blood would be satiated.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm away from him. He felt her nail dig in and scratch him at the last possible second, making him hiss. He glared at her and said, "As if I'd let you poison it."

She returned his gaze with multiplied venom, curling her lip. "I imagine you're going to regret spurning me so quickly, Prince Endymion. As long as he has his wits about him, he'll never take you. You know it as well as I." She softened only enough to look cruel instead of murderous. "And until then, you're going to watch him, always wanting and never having. And ever will that make you do?"

Venus began to walk away, heels clacking on the marble floors in triumph. She felt she'd won, and she was about to reap the spoils of her victory.

"I could take Serenity."

His voice brought her to a halt. She spun around, sun gold hair flying about her. She stared at him, at a loss for the first time in her recent memory.

Endymion grinned. "It's no secret that she fancies me. And it would be one way to force peaceable relations between our kingdoms. As a matter of fact, it would solve a lot of problems. I am in need of an heir, and Lunarians are quite fertile, aren't they?"

Venus darkened, advancing on him again. "If you lay a hand on the Princess, I'll--"

"Do absolutely nothing," he informed her, smiling casually. "Because if you breathe so much as a hinting word to a maid and let her put the details together, I'll tell the whole kingdom about you and Kunzite. He has nothing to fear from me, but you have everything to lose if the Queen finds out you've been bedding a common Terran soldier."

Venus gaped at him, her mouth moving in an attempt to form words. After a moment, he laid three fingers on her lips, stilling them painfully.

"But if you walk away now," he told her, taking great pleasure in finally having the upper hand. "I'll keep my hands to myself and my mouth shut."

Eyes flashing, she pulled away from him, positively feral. "No man controls my motives, Prince. I'll do as I please. You'll not force my hand."

Endymion shrugged. "It's settled then." He turned on his heel, continuing as he walked away. "Serenity is mine. And you'll keep silent unless you want to lose everything you've ever worked for."

He felt her eyes boring into his back, knowing that she was contemplating doing something drastic. He could smell her blood lust in the air, knowing that had he been any other man, he probably would have been dead right then. But he'd proven himself a match and he did outrank her, Terran or no. She wouldn't lay anything aside from a fingernail on him no matter how badly she wanted to hurt him.

"Say hello to Kunzite for me," he said, not without his share of bitterness, but with the energy of revenge.

A few moments later, he heard her stomp off to the general's chamber where she would no doubt vent a great deal of frustrations. And though he knew he was victorious, he hardly felt as though he had won.


End file.
